The Good Life
by yashin201
Summary: Draco is sitting on top of the crime world but how did he get there and why. And what does Harry Potter have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco is sitting on top of the crime world but how did he get there and why. And what does Harry Potter have to do with it.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter

Also this story is loosely based on a movie called gangster no.1

"The good life full of fun seems to be the ideal"

There sat Draco Malfoy leaning back smoking a cigar and drinking champaign. He was living the good life and why not, he had earned it after all. "And that's how J.P. got the name hand job filly". There was a collective laughter from the table. It wasn't as if the story was that funny, hell they had all heard and knew the story. It was the fact that Draco Malfoy had told it that kept them laughing, because the last thing you ever wanted to do and did was get on Draco's bad side. "Speaking of old times heroes Harry Potter is getting out". "Not that pathetic freak". "The one and the same". Draco got up and stared walking away. "Where's that wanker going"? "Who cares". He couldn't believe it 'Harry Potter is getting out. Fuck I remember it like it was yesterday, hell it might have just been. It was the beginning of my sixth year, father had been thrown in Azkaban and the ministry had taken everything leavings us just as poor as the Weasleys'.

Thanks for reading I appreciate any advice

The next chapter will be the beginning as it sets the stage for everything to come


	2. The Alliance

I do not own harry potter or any thing else for that matter

"The good life full of fun seems to be the ideal

the good life lets you hide all the sadness you feel"

It was the begining of the year feast and Draco Malfoy sat alone in his misery. With his father in jail and the loss of the family fortune the friends Draco thought he had turned on him. 'This is all Potter's fault' with this thought consuming him he looked over expecting to see a triumphant smile but instead he saw a deep misery mirrored back at him. This took him by surprise surely Potter was laughing for he had destroyed his enemy since first year but no. Shortly into the feast he saw Potter leave heading outside. Wondering what was up and never passing up the chance to kick someone while they're down he followed. Upon arriving outside he saw Potter light up a cigarette and pull out what appeared to be a flask.

Shocked to see the golden boy in such a position he stood in awe. "What the fuck to you want Malfoy" yelled an agitated Harry. He had just been in a fight with Ron and Hermione. Hermione wouldn't stop treating him like he was made of glass and Ron just wanted to go back as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed, Dumbledore had kept yet another secret from him and another person had died because of him being the Hero. Well he had enough of that shit being expected to be the hero and then when stepping up being knocked down by the very people with the expectations. Tired of being the hero he had other plans and seeing Malfoy had given him an idea on how to accomplish these plans. "Hey Malfoy you were right about being the hero so how about we start over"said Harry as he extended his hand. "Fuck off Potter you really expect me to be your friend after what you've done to my family". "No I expect you to see and take advantage of any opportunity when it comes. I mean isn't that what being a slytherin is all about taking advantage of a situation. "This is great I'm being told how to act like a slytherin by Harry Potter". "Hey I know more about being a slytherin than you think. Alright Malfoy I'll just put the offer on the table if you want it fine if not fuck off and leave me alone". "Please, there's nothing you can offer me". "Really Malfoy how about a chance to regain your family fortune because I know you don't like living poor. Also this is a way you can gain power with out having to kiss the ass of a lunatic". "I'm listing". "I thought you would. Now let me tell you there are some things the wizarding world doesn't have but the muggle world is full of . That is certain drugs. We can make a bundle off the losers in there all I need is an in with the slytherins. They have the most money making them our true cash cow. Tell me Draco how many of them are looking for some new ways of fun with addictive personalities"? "Please in slytherin its one party after another". "So I'll supply the goods you spread it around and I'll split the profit with you 70/30". "70/30 you got to be fucking me". "Alright Malfoy what can you bring to the table". "If we do this it can't just be muggle drugs. A lot of slytherins will want shit from the magical world and that's were I can help you". "How". "Well lets just say my father was in several different business and I know his contacts". "Alright Malfoy you be my contact to these people and I'll split 60/40". "Make it 50/50 or I'll walk". "Fine but you better come through. So we got a deal Malfoy". "Sure but call me Draco". "Alright Draco you can call me Harry". And there stood Draco and Harry shaking hands forming an alliance that might just destroy Hogwarts form the inside.

Thanks for reading more to come The good life is a song by Tony Bennet and therefore not mine


	3. Getting Started

I do not own harry potter or anything else for that matter

'The good life full of fun seems to be the ideal

The good lets you hide all the sadness you feel'

To my surprise, Harry had wanted to pick up the stuff that very night. "Draco go put on something that at least looks somewhat muggle and meet me back down here" said Harry as he started towards the gryffindor tower. 'As I walked to my house I began to think about what had just transpired. I Draco Malfoy the pureblood son of Lucius Malfoy the right hand of Voldemort had just agreed to go into business with Harry Potter selling a combination of muggle and wizard drugs. What the fuck was I thinking but then again a man does what a man has to do'. Draco steeped into the common room only to be met by the menacing glare and jeering of the slytherins. "Oh lookie here if it isn't our very own version of Weasley how pathetic. Tell me Draco what' it feels like to be a poor, pathetic, disgrace". Draco was about to reply when he remembered that he had to sell to these pricks. Draco started towards the dorms when someone yelled, "That little bitch thinks he's better than us". It was Theodore Nott. Nott had always been a thorn in side he had always been jealous of Draco position as prince of slytherin. On a couple occasions, he had tried to take the title but Draco had always beaten him back down to his place. "I maybe be down at the moment but I'm not out and as along as that's the case you back the fuck off," replied Draco as he pulled out his wand. "Try it Malfoy and see what happens," snarled an angry wand drawn Nott. He had been waiting for this moment to long to let it pass. Slytherin had two weaknesses fear and selfishness and Draco knew that the only way he was going to be able to sell now was to pry on that fear. Therefore, he said the curse he knew would do it "Crucio". Nott fell back screaming in pain everyone in the room looked at Draco in a mixture of fear and respect. Draco released Nott and continued to his dorm. Not sure, on how to dress Draco settled on black dress pants with a black dress shirt covered by his cloak.

Entering the common room was like entering a battle zone for as soon as he entered Ron and Hermione barraged Harry with questions. "Guys can please just leave me alone for a minute". "But Harry" started Ron as Hermione cut him off. "Let's just give him some space we can talk later". Harry did not stick around as he rushed to his trunk. He changed his cloths, picked up his gringotts key, and started to walk away. 'You know I had better bring the guns just incase'. Harry walked back, pulled out two glock 9mm, and hid then in his cloak. After all, he did not want to be caught wearing muggle clothing. The two met up and Harry went to the whomping willow. "Are you mad Potter you going to get us killed". "Don't worry I've got everything under control". Harry hit the knob and the tree stopped moving. "What the fuck" yelled an astonished Malfoy? Harry pulled Draco towards the entrance "just come on". They walked through the claw-scarred passage into the even more scarred room. There the corner stood a dusty fireplace. Harry pulled out some floo powder and handed some to Draco. Crawling into the fireplace Harry yelled "Diagon alley".

As Harry stumbled on to the floo platform, Draco's arrival almost knocked him off. "Watch it" "Merlin I hate floo powder". As they walked to gringotts, Harry went over the plan. "Alright Malfoy I'm going to get the money then we'll go meet my supplier". Harry pulled out a gun and handed it to Draco "Draco this is a gun you point it at someone and pull the trigger a bullet will come out and with any luck you'll kill the person". "You really think were going to run into trouble". "No, not tonight anyways but you never know". Draco started put the gun in the front of his pants. "I wouldn't put it there if I were you". "Why". "Well if it goes off you'll lose your bollocks". "Shit you got to be fucking with me". "Here just put in the back of your pants like this. That way it's less noticeable and you don't have to worry". "Merlin what fuck is wrong with muggles". "Also when we go to London you might not want to call people muggles. They might think your crazy".

As they left diagon alley, the infamous London fog greeted them. "Well isn't this just lovely". "It works to our advantage less people to see us". They continued walking until they came upon a dark, dingy apartment building. "Here we are". "Great this night keeps getting better". "Cheer up Draco the inside's a lot nicer besides were looking to make several grand of this deal". They took the elevator up and walked to door no.6. Harry tapped a quick repetition. They were greeted by a man about 5'11 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Harry what the fuck are you doing here". "You know that plan I mentioned the other day. Well I'm here to buy". "Yeah sure come on in. Want a drink"? "Yeah that'll be great. Also, I wouldn't mind hit. By the way, this is my partner Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Jordan Prescott the best god damned supplier in all of London. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine so what will you have". "What do you got"? "Ha-ha that's my kind guy". Jordan handed Harry and Draco a drink and went into another room. Harry had not been joking the inside was very well done. A girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes walked into the room and stared at them in surprise. "Harry you're back I thought you had to go back to school today". 'Holy shit she's hot' Draco thought to himself as he stared at her. "Yeah I did but I came back to pick up some stuff". She looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Who's your friend"? Draco shook himself and got up. He extended his hand "Malfoy Draco Malfoy". The girl stifled a laugh "Prescott Alissa Prescott". Alissa extended her hand to Draco, which he promptly kissed. "Hold it there Malfoy the sister is off limits," said Jordan as he proceeded to put two bags of white powder on the table. "Here's two keys should be enough to get you off the ground". Harry cut one of bags open and proceeded to make little lines. Snorting them Harry laid back "Ahh now this is the good life". "Damn right Harry" Jordan pulled out and lit a cigarette. "You want one Malfoy"? "Sure" Draco lit and puffed the cigarette and started to cough. They all started laughing "I love when someone has there first cigarette it's so god damn funny". Draco was not amused but kept smoking anyway. "What can I say I'm a drinking man".

After a several hours, they left with the briefcase filled with coke. With the clock coming upon, 3 they were only going to be able to get a 3 hour nap before class. "Hey Draco start spreading the word. We'll give them a small free sample during the week and on Friday we'll sell it at the party okay". "Sure Potter I get the samples from you tomorrow. Now all I want to do is sleep". They split up and snuck into their dorms. Ready for the uncertain future that awaited them.

Thanks for reading Also big thanks to Nyoka Li for pointing out some errors which are now fixed


End file.
